


Happy Valentine’s Day

by AlyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ian and Mickey are married, M/M, Post Season 10, Valentine’s Day, soft with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCalypso/pseuds/AlyCalypso
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Ian has no idea where his husband is.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	Happy Valentine’s Day

The Gallagher house was as quiet as it usually was these days, and as Ian came down the stairs into the kitchen, looking for his husband after having woken up in an empty bed - which he hated to do by the way - he only found his older brother standing over the sink. Ian went through the first floor, noticing that only Lip was home and came back into the kitchen where his eyes landed on the giant bouquet Lip was trimming to get into a vase.

« What’s that? »

« Flowers. » Lip answered, looking at his brother as if he was really dumb.

« Yeah, I know that. » Ian rolled his eyes. « But what are they for? Did a neighbor die or something? »

« No, they’re for Tami. »

Ian nodded, he wasn’t sure he knew when Lip had started to randomly buy flowers for his baby mama, but whatever worked for them he guessed.

« It’s Valentine’s Day. » Lip suddenly added, evidently having read his brother’s mind. « Don’t tell me you and Mickey don’t have big plans for tonight. I’m sure you guys will end up fucking on this very counter. »

« No. » Ian shook his head. « Already tried, not the best. » And at Lip’s disgusted expression he added: « We don’t need to wait for Valentine’s Day to have sex. » Emphasis on the « we » to drive his point home.

« Yeah, that’s because you don’t have a baby. » Lip bit back, obviously offended by his little brother bragging about his sex life when he had so little himself.

Yet, Ian couldn’t help but think. He fully intended on convincing Mickey they’d be great parents sooner rather than later.

« Have you seen Mickey by the way? »

« Saw him this morning on his way to work. We crossed paths. »

« Work? »

Ian was 99.99% certain Mickey had told him he had the day off.

« Yeah. » Lip looked back up at him worriedly. « Why? »

Ian shook his head and answered a lame « Didn’t realize it was already so late ». He didn’t want to tell his brother just yet that he was worried his husband had gone out to kill his dad. This was still a big concern of his, but as much as he wanted it, he couldn’t handcuff Mickey to the pipes every single day until Terry dropped dead from another demise or was sent back to jail. He was also afraid the Milkovich patriarch would follow through on his threats and find Mickey alone one day to finish him off...

« So what are you gonna do? » Lip asked, pulling Ian away from his thoughts.

« What? »

« About Valentine’s Day. What are your plans? »

Ian shrugged. He didn’t have any plans. He hadn’t even realized today was Valentine’s Day, they had never celebrated it, he wasn’t sure Mickey was even interested.

« Am I supposed to do something? »

« I don’t know. » Lip replied. « Maybe not? I guess that’s the good thing about being with guys, neither of you care about shit like this. »

Maybe Lip was right, Ian pondered as he poured himself a bowl of cereals and milk. But at the same time, the idea of doing something special for Mickey felt kind of good, even if it was because of a commercial holiday he didn’t especially care for.

******

Doing something nice for your husband on Valentine’s Day is a good idea on paper, but once put in practice, Ian had no idea what to do. Not only that, he also had no idea where said-husband was, he had just disappeared and wasn’t answering his phone, which had the idea that he was dead in a ditch somewhere or back in jail for homicide nagging more and more at Ian’s brain. He figured if Mickey had been arrested for trying to murder his dad, Ian would have been given a call, they weren’t legally married for nothing after all. If he was dead though...

Ian shook his head. He needed to stop his worried mind from going there. Mickey was fine, he was just... somewhere... doing... something, but he would be back. He would be back. And in the meantime, Ian needed to find a nice and romantic surprise for him. He went through every single idea he could think of, from the grand gesture like you see in the movies, to the simple bouquet of flowers like Lip, until he settled for a compromise that would most likely satisfy both of them.

He went out at the beginning of the afternoon, in order to buy a couple of things he needed, and he came back home early enough to notice Mickey was still not there. So he settled on the couch, turning the TV on something he didn’t watch for the sole purpose of background noises, and he stared at his phone for the next two hours, trying not to panic. Most of his siblings came in and out of the house during that time, making Ian jump every time the door opened and then sigh disappointedly when it was just another Gallagher. Where the fuck was Mickey?

******

It was almost five and Ian was mindlessly watching the news, when the door opened one more time and this time his husband walked through the door. Ian rose to his feet faster than what he thought was humanly possible and rushed to Mickey, giving him a quick hug followed by a hard punch.

« What the fuck? » he asked.

« What the fuck to you too! » Mickey replied. « The fuck are you punching me for? »

« You were gone all fucking day! » Ian almost yelled. « You didn’t answer my calls or my texts! I woke up this morning you were gone and I had no idea where the fuck you were! I was starting to think Terry acted on his fucking threats! I was imagining you dead in a ditch somewhere! »

To Ian’s utter surprise and - let’s be honest- anger, Mickey started to laugh.

« What’s so fucking funny? »

« You thinking Terry would be so amateur as to leave me in a ditch to be found and traced back to him so easily. » he smirked and Ian almost punched him again.

« Fuck you. »

« It’s cute though. » Mickey kept smiling. « You worrying about me. »

« Of course I fucking worry. » Ian muttered (he was really pissed off Mickey was mocking him right now). « Remember that day a couple of months ago when I married you? That means I’m gonna worry every single time I don’t know where you are, okay? Keep pulling stunts like today and I’m the one who’s gonna leave you dead in a ditch. »

Mickey’s face softened and he grabbed Ian’s hips to pull him close.

« Crime of passion? Way too fucking common Gallagher, I thought you were smarter than that. Maybe you should lock me in a van and set it on fire. That’s your thing, right? Arson? »

« Shut up. » Ian laughed softly. « And tell me you didn’t go and kill your dad. »

« I promise you I didn’t go anywhere near Terry today. » Mickey replied, putting a hand on Ian’s cheek.

« That doesn’t really answer my question though... »

Mickey just smiled again and dropped a chaste kiss on his lips. Ian sighed. They could deal with the Terry situation later.

« Now come with me. » Mickey said before Ian could. « I have something to show you. »

« Wait. » Ian interrupted him. « I have something for you too, it’s in the bedroom. »

Mickey raised an eyebrow, his smirk changing into something dirty.

« Not that. » Ian rolled his eyes. « I have an actual present. For Valentine’s Day. »

He grabbed Mickey’s hand and both of climbed up the stairs to their tiny bedroom behind the folding doors. On the bed, two things were waiting for Mickey: a pack of his favorite fancy beer (or rather, the only fancy beer he would drink and not criticize) and three flowers wrapped in a bow.

« Stargazer lilies. » Ian whispered against his husband’s neck. « What do you think? »

Mickey turned around in his arms.

« I think you’re a corny motherfucker, but I love it, and I love you. »

« I love you too. »

Ian pulled Mickey even closer against him - if it was even possible - and he kissed him more passionately than before, with more tongue than anything else. Mickey pushed into him a little and just when Ian thought they were going to fall onto the bed, Mickey pulled away.

« Now I need to show you my present. » he said. « And before your mind goes there, no, it’s not sex, although I’m all for that later. It’s something I’ve been working on all day. »

******

Ian let his husband guide him through the streets of the South Side, both wrapped in their winter coats to brave the strong Chicago wind. Ian recognized very quickly and easily where they were going but didn’t say anything, he just smiled discreetly and kept following Mickey. They finally arrived, a few minutes later, in front of a large fence and Ian very briefly feared they would have to climb it (true, they were both quite fit, but they weren’t 16 anymore), until Mickey produced a key and opened the door, letting Ian in first. The baseball field was dark in the winter night, but a small light shone from the other side, where Ian knew the dugouts were. They walked in silence until they arrived in the little shelter. There were candles everywhere (but not real ones, but these big plastic ones that work with a battery and look real enough without being a fire hazard), a large space heater in the corner, and in the middle a round table dressed like in the movies, with a white tablecloth, a single rose in the middle and two plates covered by metallic cloches.

« Holy shit. » Ian muttered in front of the overly romantic scene.

« I had to bribe a shit ton of people to be able to pull that off, so you better like it. » Mickey admitted, looking everywhere but at Ian.

The redhead grabbed his husband and pulled him roughly toward himself, tilting his chin up so that Mickey would have no choice but to look at him.

« I love it. It’s extremely corny but I wouldn’t expect anything less from the man who threw a fit to have gold and white Chiavari chairs at his wedding and nothing else. »

« Fuck you. » Mickey smiled, letting Ian kiss him.

« We’re gonna have a problem though. » Ian confessed, causing Mickey’s eyebrows to frown in worry. « Because you obviously planned food for us, and I made reservations at that new fancy steakhouse downtown you always say you want to try. »

« For tonight? »

« Yep. I wanted to wine and dine you properly. »

« Can we go there tomorrow? »

« We might kill all of our chances if I cancel because I already had to grease a few palms to be able to get a table on Valentine’s Day, so it’s your call. »

Mickey looked at the table set up next to them and then back at Ian.

« There‘ll be other steakhouses. »

« And other Valentine’s Day. » Ian added.

« Lots and lots of them. » Mickey grinned before kissing his husband once more.


End file.
